Price To Pay
This is the second episode of Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water Challenges Reward Challenge: Parallel Universe One person from each tribe will balance a ball on a disk attached to a pole as they maneuver through a series of obstacles. If the ball drops, they must go back to the start. Once they finish that phase, they must roll three balls and land them in a series of targets. The first person to finish wins reward. Reward: Fishing gear. Winner: Maui Immunity Challenge: Hay Mate One at a time, four tribe members would crawl in the mud under a net and then retrieve a ball from a stack of hay. Once all four balls were retrieved, they must remove the balls from their burlap casing. Then three tribe members would use small shields to bounce one ball at a time into a barrel. The first tribe to have all four balls in the barrel would win. 'Winner: '''Maui Story Night 3 Maui returns from Tribal as Chris questions Carl and Geoff on their voting choices. Carl informs him that the way Connor acted before and during Tribal was the reason they voted him out. Danielle, Taylor, and Chris, now knowing they are on the outs, sit at the beach together. Meanwhile, Ray celebrates having majority with Megan as they plan their next move. Day 4 Oahu wants into Hero Arena and watch as their loved ones walk in behind them. Liam is shocked to see his brother voted out. He curses out the tribe and sees Ray smirking. Putting two and two together, he curses out Ray. Jeff cuts Liam off so he can continue the challenge. With Maui winning the rock-paper-scissors challenge, Chris is put up to compete against Laura. Both keep up with each other throughout the challenge, with neither having their ball fall for the first two runs. However, Laura falls off her board, causing her to run back to the start. Chris gets to the end and begins to roll his balls up the ramp. Laura soon catches up by the time Chris gets his first ball in the first hole. Chris and Laura both have two balls in their holes and struggle getting their final ball. Chris finally sinks his final ball, winning him reward. The two hug and Chris chooses Taylor to go to Exile. Oahu returns to camp and Liam storms off to be alone. The tribe talks about him and worry about his sanity. Aivars says that they should vote him out at their first Tribal. Everyone agrees and says that they should stay away from him, so he doesn't go off the deep end again. At Exile, Taylor talks to Laura about their tribe. She tells her that she, Danielle, and Chris voted with Connor and are now on the outs. Knowing they need the idol, Laura tells her she will tell her the idol clue if she gets it. Taylor hugs Laura and thanks her. Laura opens up her urn and finds the clue. It reads that it is hidden near a tree. The two then set up their area to spend the next two days as they discuss possible locations for the idols around their camp. Laura says that the idol could be near the well as there are multiple odd looking trees, which Taylor confirms odd looking trees near her well. At Maui, Chris, Carl, and (to keep Chris from talking strategy) Ray, go out on their boat to use their newly won fishing gear. Chris goes underwater with the spear as Ray confirms Chris is the next to go. However, Carl talks Ray out of it, saying Chris is stronger than Danielle and Taylor, and should be the last to go of the minority alliance. Chris comes up with two small fish and Carl volunteers to go down for their second try. At Oahu, while everyone is talking, Liam goes off on his own to search for the idol. Knowing he is on the outs, he searches frantically around treemail and the water well. He finally reaches a tree that spirals up into the air and begins digging around it. He finds the idol and stuffs it in his pocket before silently celebrating. Meanwhile, Ashlee and Jamie talk about their loved ones. Ashlee states she met Ray about a week before the finale of her season and they started going out a year before coming out for her second season. Jamie reveals that Hannah originally didn't want to come out due to the conditions but decided to so she could get a second chance. While at Maui, Hannah talks nonstop about her life and while people like Kathy and Megan are interested, Danielle is just annoyed. After talking about school, Danielle gets up and leaves, unseen by Hannah and the others. Day 5 In the early morning, while Chris and Danielle go off to fetch water, Ray and his allies gather in the shelter to discuss the next vote. Geoff states that due to Chris' strength in challenges, he would have to go last, leaving Danielle and Taylor as the next to go. Hannah suggests Danielle, as she hasn't tried to be social with the tribe while Taylor and Chris have helped around, despite their position. Kathy and Carl agree, but Ray and Megan still think Chris should go, as he seems to be the more strategic of the three but they go with the other four as they won't budge. Carl and Geoff go off on their own to fish and the two talk about Ray. Carl brings up that Ray is a wildcard that seems that he wants everything to go his way. Geoff agrees, saying he looked angry when they wouldn't vote off Chris over Danielle and Taylor. As Carl reels in a fish, the two agree to keep an eye out for Ray when he goes off on his own. At Oahu, Luke volunteers to collect firewood. As he leaves, Cody notices that they have enough firewood to last another week. Curious, he talks to Andrew about Luke possibly looking for the idol. Andrew agrees and say they should probably try and get rid of him first, as they would still have the numbers anyway. True to Cody's prediction, Luke is searching for the idol. He searches around trees, rocks, wells, etc. However, due to Liam having the idol, he is unable to find it. Day 6 The tribes meet for their next immunity challenge. Jeff then brings Laura and Taylor in from Exile Island. When asked who will sit out, Laura volunteers, due to not eating while at Exile. The tribe agrees and Laura goes to the sit out bench. Jeff then reveals two more people from each tribe must sit out as well. For Oahu, Ashlee and Andrew sit out. For Maui, Danielle and Megan sit out. Taylor and Luke are the first out for their tribes, with Luke arriving to his hay first and starts searching for his ball. Taylor soon arrives and finds her ball within seconds, with Luke soon following. Jamie and Ray are the next two out and are able to keep up with each other. However, like Taylor, Ray is able to find his ball after just a few seconds while Jamie struggles. Kathy is the next to go for Maui. She struggles getting through the mud, giving Jamie enough time to find her ball and get to the end. Liam is the next out for Oahu and gets his ball as Kathy still searches. After Liam places his ball, Kathy finally finds the third ball and Chris and Violet race out to get their final ball. They both find the ball at the same time and arrive at the finish line at the same time. For Maui, the tossers are Carl, Geoff, and Hannah while Aivars, Christine, and Cody are the tossers for Oahu. Aivars, Christine, and Cody struggle while Carl, Geoff, and Hannah communicate well, managing to get two of their balls on their barrel without dropping them. The Oahu tossers finally get their first ball on their barrel by the time Maui gets their third ball on their barrel. Before they know it, Maui gets their fourth ball on their barrel, winning them immunity. Oahu returns from the challenge and everyone is set on voting out Liam. However, Andrew and Christine approach Laura and Jamie to possibly blindside Luke. The two say he has been searching for the idol and has been very secretive with the people in the alliance. Andrew argues that they will still have the majority without Luke. However, the two women disagree, saying they need Liam gone to have tribe unity. In reality, Jamie and Laura want Luke around so the Panama people don't have a majority within the majority alliance. Liam, knowing he is playing his idol a Tribal, thinks about who to vote. He goes back and forth in between Ashlee and Luke, weighing the pros and cons of both. At Tribal, the returning players voice their disappointment that one of them will go. When asked about his outburst at Hero Arena, he states he knows Ray was the reason left. Annoyed, Ashlee asks how he knows. Liam states he saw Ray smirking when he reacted to seeing his brother gone. Andrew and Luke try to calm Liam down but are unable to. Luke then states he is the next to go as no one wants to talk to him. The tribe is then called to vote. When Jeff comes back with the urn, Liam stands up and reveals his idol, shocking everyone. He hands Jeff the idol, negating all nine votes against him. Jeff then pulls out Liam's vote, which is for Ashlee. As Ashlee leaves, Liam gives the same smirk Ray gave him a few days ago. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Ray and Liam fight at Heroes Arena. * The rehidden idol is found. * How will Liam survive? Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Hawaii - Blood vs Water